


The Best Time of The Year

by thaliastxrk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (i mean if you want it do be. i didn't state peter's age so it's totally up to you), First Time, Incest, M/M, Pervert!Tony, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, peter is tony's favourite boy, uncle!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: The only highlight of Peter's Christmas was seeing his Uncle Tony. This year he bought Peter everything he wanted, and then some more.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 285





	The Best Time of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy, Merry Christmas, my filthy little Starkers! 
> 
> I hope you’ve all had/are having a wonderful day and that you got everything you wanted! To those who don’t celebrate, happy Wednesday, I hope you’re having a smashing day. 
> 
> I’m here with a little Starkercest gift.  
> Please forgive any mistakes. I wrote this around family, hid in the corner, writing whenever I got a spare five minutes, and even though I’ve had a quick glance over; I know there’s gonna be mistakes, I mean… It’s me. Hello.

Growing up without his parents meant that Christmas time for Peter was significantly harder than any other time of year; especially with the added grief of losing his uncle a few years prior. It also meant seeing relatives that he didn’t even know existed, pinched cheeks and them gushing over how big he had grown; as if humans didn’t grow and it was some magical phenomenon. The only thing that would make the day bearable was when his Uncle Tony arrived around lunchtime, bags upon bags of gifts that Peter had dropped hints about over the past year. The only thing that sucked was the wait, fake smiles and nodding along with people he didn’t care about, until the apartment door opened and his uncle’s voice flowed through the apartment, calling out for him. 

When he finally heard that familiar voice, Peter was instantly up and out of his chair, rushing to the door to greet his favorite family member. Tony was stood there, bags in hand, Peter’s name written largely over each one. He dropped them to the ground as Peter bounded over to him, throwing his arms around him as soon as he got close enough. Peter clung to him, a huge smile on his face as Tony hugged him back with the same enthusiasm. 

Peter would have happily spent the whole day stood there, wrapped in his uncle’s arm but, the moment was cut short by other family members coming over to talk to Tony and pull him into a conversation and away from Peter. Peter reluctantly pulled away, but stayed close to Tony’s side, looking up at the man while he gave quick hugs and small smiles to everyone else; making small talk, but the hand on Peter’s back told him exactly who had his full attention. Peter was just about to ask about the gifts when May appeared holding two bottles. 

“Drink, Tony?” May asked, presenting them to Tony for him to chose from.

“Whiskey, please,” Tony replied and May nodded and disappeared into the kitchen along with most of the family. Peter grinned up at Tony, who looked right back down at him and returned the pure happiness. Peter watched as he leaned down to grab the bags from the floor, handing a couple to Peter and nodding towards the living room. “Come on, let’s get these open, go sit down. I’ll bring the rest of them over.” 

Peter squeaked out an ‘okay’ excitedly and rushed into the room, quickly sitting back down in the chair he previously occupied. Tony followed soon after, dropping the bags near Peter’s feet. Peter watched as he had a quick glance around the room, trying to find somewhere to sit, but coming up empty. Tony sighed and was about to sit down on the floor when Peter bounced up out of his seat. 

“You can sit here, Uncle Tony, I’ll sit on the floor.’’

“Always lovely to me,” Tony chuckled as he sat down in the chair. Peter waited for Tony's word, staring up at him with a smile on his face. “Open them!” 

Peter pulled the biggest present he could find from the bags, feeling the weight of it and quickly began tearing off the wrapping paper; revealing the PS4 that he had nagged and dropped hints about for the last three months. “You actually listened to me,” Peter said excitedly, pulling off the rest of the paper and looking over the box with pure glee. “You listened!”

“When don’t I listen to you?” 

“Thank you so much,” Peter said earnestly before continuing through the gifts. He ended up with a stack of games, a new phone, a headset, and a spare controller. Along with clothes and some small gift sets, and a few items of expensive clothing. Peter then pulled out a small envelope, tearing into it and seeing a stack of cash hidden inside of the card. “How much is in here?” Peter asked and grinned up at his aunt, showing off the card as she placed Tony’s drink beside him, giving Tony a weird look, to which he just waved her off as she began to walk away. 

“Not as much as last year,” Tony chuckled, keeping his eyes on May. “You’re getting older... It goes down as the years go on.” Tony then looked back down at Peter as he reached into his pocket, checking again quickly that May was out of the room and pulled out a second envelope and handed it over to Peter swiftly. “Here, hide it in the bag. She’ll kill me.” Peter laughed and hid it with the other envelope. 

They spent the next hour catching up with each other lives. Tony asking about school, his plans for college and Peter asking Tony about his company and L.A. Peter at some point had gotten himself up off the floor and was now sat in Tony’s lap as he looked through the games he had bought, explaining a couple of them and laughing when Tony had no idea what he was talking about. The moment was ruined by his aunt stepping into the living room and sighing; annoyed at the sight of them.

“Peter, get off him. You’re too old for that now.”

“Oh, leave him be,’’ Tony chuckled, rubbing a hand up and down Peter’s back. He’s just excited to see me.’’

“He’d see you more if you flew over more often,’’ May commented quietly, and Tony sighed and shook his head.

“I’m not having this argument with you-“

“Oh my God, can we have one Christmas without you two going off at each other?’’ Peter asked, irritated. 

“I’m sorry, Pete,’’ Tony mumbled, and his aunt also gave an apology. Peter nodded and turned his attention back to Tony, engaging him once again in conversation. 

After dinner, most of the family had began to leave, only leaving a small handful of people left and not long after, when everyone, apart from Tony, had left, Peter, May, and Tony ended up sat on the couch together, watching an old Christmas movie that Peter had absolutely no interest in. Peter was flush against Tony’s side as his uncle had pulled close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and draped a blanket around them both. Peter let his head fall against Tony’s arm, snuggling as close as he could. Soon after the second movie had started, May had excused herself, wishing Peter a Merry Christmas with a kiss on the forehead and a soft good night as she took off to her bedroom, leaving just Peter and Tony cuddled together on the couch. 

Once the credits of the movie had begun to roll, Tony spoke up, “I better get going.’’

“What?” Peter asked, sitting up a little and looking up at Tony. “No- Why? Please stay. It’s not even that late!”

“I know, Pete, but it is getting late.’’ Tony grabbed his glass as he sat up, beginning to finish the drink he had left. ‘’Your aunts already passed out and you look so tired-’’

“I’m not. I’m okay. Please, Uncle Tony, I don’t get to see you... You can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch. Just stay,” Peter pleaded, giving the best puppy eyes he could muster up and letting his bottom lip stick out a little for added effect. “Please,” Peter smirked, unable to hide his excitement when Tony sighed in defeat and just nodded in response. 

“Such a brat,” Tony chuckled, settling back into his seat and ending up with Peter snuggled back against his side. 

“Yeah, but you love me,” Peter laughed in response. 

“I sure do,” Tony agreed, reaching for his glass and sipping at the contents. “Hey, I got another present for you,” Tony said lowly into Peter’s ear. Peter instantly perked up and sat himself up, looking up at Tony. 

“Yeah?” 

Tony hummed in agreement, finishing the drink in his glass and placing it on the table. “Close your eyes.” 

Peter giggled a little and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face while he waited to be told to open them. He could hear his uncle shuffling and then suddenly felt warm lips against his own. Peter’s eyes fluttered open as he pulled back in shock, looking directly at Tony who had a little smirk on his face. Peter was beyond confused, but intrigued. Peter stared at Tony for a moment before slowly leaning forward and connecting their lips again. Tony hummed happily against Peter’s lips, hands reaching out for his hips and pulling him into his lap. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, enthusiastically moving his lips against Tony’s.

It wasn’t long before Tony was pulling away and holding Peter against him firmly as he stood up and walked with Peter’s legs wrapped around his waist, his hands curled in Tony’s hair, towards Peter’s bedroom; kicking the door shut behind them and letting Peter drop down onto the bed. Peter’s body was quickly covered by Tony’s, the older man mouthing, kissing and nipping at his neck while Peter whines and brought his hips up to drag against Tony; his cock hard and needing as much friction as it could get. Tony chuckled warmly into his ear before pulling away, kneeling over Peter’s waist, legs either side, earning a needy whimper from Peter. 

‘’You have to stay quiet, okay?’’ Tony said quietly into Peter’s ear. Peter nodded in understanding, laying down and watching as Tony took off his shirt and threw it aside. Peter reached out to drag his hands softly over Tony’s stomach and chest; he looked insanely good for a guy that was in his late forties. Tony smirked down at Peter, earning a blush from him when he noticed Tony’s gaze. Tony helped Peter out of his clothes, quickly stripping them both down, pulling a small bottle of lube from his jeans pocket before throwing them to the floor. Tony then guided Peter to lay back down, grabbing a pillow and sliding it underneath him. 

“You sure you want this, baby?” Tony asked while pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Peter nodded enthusiastically and Tony chuckled lovingly down at him. “Gonna need you to use your words, Pete.” 

“Yes. Yes, uncle Tony. Please. I want it so bad, please-“

“Okay, okay, shush,” Tony reminded and Peter nodded and suddenly let out a choked off gasp as Tony pushed a finger inside him. Tony worked him open slowly, taking him apart one finger at a time, stretching him out and whispering praises as Peter grabbed a pillow to muffle the moans falling from his lips. “You’re doing so well,” Tony said lowly, now working three fingers into Peter. “So good for me, sweetheart.” Tony carefully withdrew his fingers, getting a whimper of protest from Peter as he slicked up his cock. Peter dropped the pillow as Tony rubbed the head of his cock against Peter’s hole, watching as the boy parted his lips and moaned quietly at the new sensation. Tony made sure Peter wanted it to happen one last time before pushing into him.

“Fuck,” Tony swore under his breath, the tip of his cock snug inside Peter. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” He moved slowly, pushing little by little, running his hands up and down Peter’s legs, over his stomach soothingly. Peter whined loudly and quickly brought up a hand to his mouth when Tony shushed him. 

“It’s too much, it’s too much- Tony,’’ Peter moaned, reaching out and placing his hands on Tony’s thighs, making him stop. Peter was moaning and gasping as Tony leaned down to press soft kisses to his open mouth.

“You can do it. You can take it, baby, you can do it,” Tony encouraged, waiting for a small nod from Peter to continue pushing into him. “That’s it, that’s my boy, so good.” 

Tony took a moment to breathe and kiss at Peter’s open mouth once he was fully inside him, hands tugging and running through Peter’s hair. The room was soon filled with the sounds of hushed moans, gasps and skin on skin. Peter kept his legs wrapped tightly around Tony’s waist until the older man sat back a little to get a better angle, hooking Peter’s legs over his arms, and pushing his legs back to drive his hips harder and faster. Peter kept a tight grip on Tony’s upper arms, eyes clenched shut and lip bitten to keep himself quiet.

‘’Fuck, why didn’t I do this sooner?’’ Tony asked himself, picking up the pace and angling to find that sweet-spot within Peter, which he soon found and had to hush the boy when he squeaked and moaned loudly in response. ‘’So gorgeous, wanted you for so long.’’ Peter couldn’t do anything but pant and moan in response, earning a chuckle from Tony as he continued to pound into the teenager below him; fully intending to break the teenager apart as much as he possibly could, wanting to ruin him for everyone else. Peter had flicked his tongue out to wet his lips and then pouted up at Tony, who got the message and leaned down to capture Peter’s lips in a filthy kiss, full of teeth, tongue and muffled moans; completely obscene. 

‘’Stroke your cock, baby,’’ Tony said against Peter’s lips after he had pulled away from him a little, and quickly felt Peter’s hand come between them and move quickly around his cock; pushing down against Tony as he fisted his cock. ‘’That’s it. Show your uncle how pretty that little cock looks in your hand.’’ 

Tony leaned back more, keeping the same harsh pace, hands gripping Peter’s hips and pulling him down on his cock; staring down at the beautiful sight of Peter working a hand over his cock. Peter’s moans continuously got louder, and higher, and despite Tony’s reminders to be quiet, he was bucking up into his hand; clearly close to coming. Tony had no choice but to drop one of Peter’s legs and reach out a hand to cover Peter’s mouth tightly, muffling the gorgeous sounds falling from his mouth. That only seemed to spur the teenager on, quickly spilling over his hand; eyes clenched shut and moaning loudly behind Tony’s hand. 

‘’Fuck- Fuck, fuck, fuck,’’ Tony chanted, feeling his own orgasm building, pounding into Peter as hard as he possibly could; hand still heavy over Peter’s mouth. ‘’Want me to fill you up, sweetheart? Want your uncle to come inside your tight little ass, hmm?’’ Tony asked, voice rough and low, and grinned as Peter nodded frantically under his hand. Tony pulled his hand away and leaned back down to press a bruising kiss to Peter’s lips. ‘’Tell me, baby. Tell me you want it.’’

‘’Please, please, Tony- Oh, fuck- Please, uncle Tony, fill me up, come inside me, do whatever you want,’’ Peter babbled, hands now gripping Tony’s upper arms once again and squeezing around Tony’s cock, causing the man to curse under his breath, his hips thrusting harshly into Peter; soon spilling deep inside him, leaning down to Peter, his mouth over his and panting and grunting as he came, rocking slowly in and out of the boy. Tony carefully pulled out of Peter, kissing him softly and hands stroking over his body. He pressed a final kiss before getting up and grabbing Peter’s shirt from the floor to just quickly clean them both up enough to sleep comfortably. Peter laid his head on Tony’s chest, resting on his side, and a leg thrown over Tonys; neither of them speaking and enjoying the afterglow in comfortable silence. 

‘’Are you staying?’’ Peter asked, eyes closed and voice quiet.

‘’Yeah, baby,’’ Tony replied, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead, holding him snuggly in his arms and rubbing a hand up and down his back. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Tony said quietly as Peter began to ease into a peaceful sleep. 

Christmas was definitely the best time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!  
> comments are my christmas present, don't let me down!
> 
> find me on tumblr: thaliastxrk


End file.
